


Written In Ink

by mattusuck



Category: Autoboyography - Christina Lauren
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Title is awful lmao, alternative universe, not enough fics exist of these two I'm filling the tag myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattusuck/pseuds/mattusuck
Summary: Tanner always seemed to draw on himself. It was always doodles when he was bored, or the occasional reminder when he was in need and it would normally slip his mind, but give him a pen, and his pale arms would be covered in ink within minutes.A soulmate au found somewhere in the depths of tumblr





	Written In Ink

Tanner always seemed to draw on himself. It was always doodles when he was bored, or the occasional reminder when he was in need and it would normally slip his mind, but give him a pen, and his pale arms would be covered in ink within minutes.

It wasn’t until one semester into sophomore year of college when he noticed a small note - one that wasn’t his - scribbled onto his arm. _Library on 42nd street, 4:15._ The note scared him at first, and he immediately rushed to scrub it off to no avail. Okay, so he was freaking out in the middle of a lecture. No big deal.

The clock ticked away to 4:15 and Tanner was anxious. What was he to do? The note was still scratched onto his arm and he was tempted to head to the library to find this person himself. After minimal thought, he sped to his car and headed towards 42nd Street. The anxiety increased as he came closer to the door, hand shaking as he pulled it open and slipped inside. He wasn’t sure what to look for, so he sat himself down at a table, pulled out a pen, and started on his arm.

Tanner didn’t pay attention to the boy entering the library, glancing at his arm and smiling. The unknown boy fished a pen from his pocket and quickly jot down a note on his hand. _‘Found you.’_ He took a seat at the table Tanner was at and grinned. “Hello, soulmate,” he whispered, making Tanner jump.

He looked down at his arm with the reminder on it. “No way.”

“Yes way,” the boy giggled. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Tanner,” he whispered back, beaming right back to Sebastian. “Wanna blow this joint and talk where we don’t have to whisper?”

“Of course, _soulmate_ ,” Sebastian purred, which made Tanner die several separate times inside. He meekly nodded.

They stepped outside together and Tanner suddenly felt like the butterflies fluttering in his stomach turned into moths rapidly flapping their dusty wings towards a light source. He shouldn’t have been so nervous, but the anxiety kept bubbling up inside of him. He found his soulmate. _My soulmate._ Just the sound of it in his head made him dizzy, but this time, it was a good dizzy.

The car ride was mostly silent, the only exception being Tanner's soft music in the background. Neither of the boys spoke to each other until Tanner pulled into an unknown parking space, but he didn’t open the door.

“I-I wasn’t sure where to go.. Wanna talk here?” A nod from Sebastian. He took his keys out of the car and situated his body to face the passenger side, Sebastian did the same, with a bright rouge spreading across his cheeks. “You’re cute when you blush,” Tanner blurted, biting his lip.

“I want to know everything about you, Tanner. I want to learn everything about my soulmate,” Seb cooed, changing the subject. Tanner wasn’t used to boys being this flirty with him. Especially for a well-known member of the LDS church.

“I thought you were Mormon?”

“I am. That doesn’t change the fact I’m totally gay, though.” _That smile, holy shit,_ Tanner thought. _He’s purposefully trying to kill me._

“Oh,” He squeaked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so anxious.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Yeah! I am, I just, I’m so ridiculously nervous right now.” _Fuck_.

“I understand, Tann. You have no reason to be nervous. I’m here.” _And that fucking smile again. He’s going to kill me before he even kisses me._ “I think I know how to help that.”

Without hesitation, Sebastian leaned into Tanner, softly pressing his smooth lips onto Tanner’s chapped ones, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Tanner had been kissed by guys before, and those were amazing, but something about the way Sebastian’s lips felt on his own made fireworks explode in his stomach. He didn’t want to pull away. This feeling was absolutely magical compared any other kiss he’s ever had in his entire life.

Much to his dismay, Sebastian pulled away, a slight trail of saliva following their mouths. “Tell me that was as incredible for you as it was for me,” he panted, making Tanner melt inside. Was there nothing this boy could do without making his life amazing, yet a miserable hell? Tanner could do nothing but nod, beaconing for them to kiss again. Seb knew exactly what he wanted, and he was quick to start a new one. The same magical feeling remained, and Tanner hoped nothing but the feeling would come back each time their mouths met each other.

This kiss lasted longer, to both of their delight. The only thing that interrupted them was the sound of Sebastian’s back pocket buzzing, and it wasn’t what Tanner hoped it was. He checked his phone and frowned. “It’s my mom,” he sighed. “I gotta go home. Will you drive back to the library so I can grab my car?”

Tanner bit his now wet bottom lip and nodded, starting the car, but this time the ride wasn’t silent. The ride wasn’t long, but with their conversation it felt years in length, and the taller boy didn’t want it to end. They reached the library and before Seb left, he laid one last eternal-feeling kiss on his lips, telling him they’d see each other soon.

All Tanner could do was blush and agree, forcing out a quick “I love you, goodbye,” while watching Seb leave and drive away. He didn’t know how to feel. This was all so new to him. But he was sure Sebastian was going to guide him through, and he would do the same.

For the first time in his stressful week, Tanner felt content.


End file.
